Retrouvailles
by LisaC.5
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sortaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient dix-huit ans. Leur mise en couple surprenait tout le monde. Personne ne pensait que cela allait durer puisqu'en ce temps-là, les deux hommes enchaînaient les conquêtes féminines. Et pourtant, des années plus tard, Sasuke attendait patiemment le retour de Naruto.


Jeudi 15 Novembre. 17h00. Sasuke quittait son travail à l'heure pour une fois depuis des mois. Il avait fini de mettre à jour tous ses dossiers médicaux en rédigeant avec le plus grand soin ses comptes rendus. Il referma sa mallette, se saisit de son long manteau noir et de son écharpe bleue nuit qu'il accrochait la journée au dossier de son fauteuil de bureau. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que tout était en place dans son cabinet médical, il sortit de sa pièce de travail et alors qu'il passait devant sa secrétaire médicale, il déposa des dossiers sur son bureau.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le docteur Uchiwa qui quitte son travail à l'heure pour la première fois depuis des lustres ? le taquina Karin, la jeune femme rousse qui se chargeait de ses patients, Ah mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas ce soir que l'amour de votre vie rentre enfin à la maison ? continua-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire à l'homme brun qui fit un effort incommensurable pour ne pas qu'un sourire niais vienne manger son visage.

-Bonsoir Karin. A lundi.

-Bonne soirée à vous Sasuke. »

Et un grand rire sonore retentit derrière lui alors qu'il passait la porte du cabinet médical qu'il partageait avec d'autres spécialistes tandis qu'un petit sourire en coin vint orner ses lèvres rosées. Il avait mis son manteau juste avant de sortir et il avait bien fait de prendre son écharpe ce matin alors que le froid mordant de ce début d'hiver venait piquer sa peau. Il plongea son nez dans le tissu bleu foncé bien chaud et commença à marcher en direction de sa belle voiture noire.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, il prit le temps de regarder l'heure sur sa montre au poignet et hocha la tête de satisfaction quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait le temps de rentrer chez eux afin de prendre une douche et de se changer.

Il démarra sa voiture et alors qu'il prenait le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers « l'amour de sa vie qui rentrait enfin à la maison » comme l'avait si bien dit Karin.

En effet, aujourd'hui aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, son homme allait enfin rentrer à la maison après six mois de mission sur un des bateaux de la Marine Nationale en tant que Commandant.

Naruto Uzumaki. L'homme qui avait volé son cœur.

Rien qu'en pensant au fait que dans deux heures il serait à nouveau dans les bras de cet homme partageant sa vie, faisait battre son cœur à mille à l'heure, telle une jeune adolescente vivant ses premiers amours.

Techniquement, Naruto était son premier amour. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix-sept et dix-huit ans et surtout, alors que tout le monde les pensait hétérosexuels comme ils enchaînaient les petites amies. Ainsi, tout le monde autour d'eux leur disait que ce ne serait qu'une phase dans leur vie, qu'une expérience qui ne durerait pas. Mais ils avaient fini leur lycée en étant ensemble et ils avaient commencé leurs études en emménageant dans le même appartement.

La cohabitation au début n'avait pas été simple comme ils avaient tous les deux de très forts caractères mais ils s'aimaient trop pour ne pas vouloir faire d'efforts pour que leur relation marche.

Et oui, même le froid et glacial Sasuke pouvait tomber amoureux. Et cela le poussait à accepter les compromis proposés par sa pile électrique blonde. Qui lui-même étaient transis d'amour pour le brun à la peau pâle alors qu'il était celui des deux qui avaient eu le plus de femmes à son bras.

Alors que Sasuke commençait donc de longues études de médecine, Naruto abandonna rapidement son idée de devenir éducateur sportif pour entrer dans la Marine Nationale, son élément naturel préféré, l'eau, l'attirant de plus en plus. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'encore une fois, tout le monde se mit à penser. Penser que les deux hommes ne tiendraient pas longtemps la relation longue distance et que bientôt l'un tromperait l'autre.

Et pourtant, dix ans plus tard, debout sur le quai du port de la ville, vêtus de vêtements élégants mais simples, bien au chaud dans son manteau et son écharpe, Sasuke était là, attendant patiemment, bien qu'avec excitation, le retour de son blond préféré.

Six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son grand sourire. Six mois qu'il n'avait pas été contre son torse puissant et musclé. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas désespéré de ses blagues nulles. Six mois que Naruto lui manquait à en crever mais qu'il tenait bon. Parce que c'était ça l'amour, le vrai.

Ce fut environ après vingt minutes de retard par rapport à l'heure de retour annoncée qu'enfin un gros bateau vint s'arrimer au port. Un pont vint rejoindre la terre ferme et Sasuke regarda les différents matelots descendre du navire pour venir retrouver leurs proches et leurs familles.

Et finalement, il le vit. Une tête blonde aux cheveux hirsutes. Des yeux bleu océan. Le teint hâlée grâce aux nombreuses heures passées au soleil sur le pont principal du bateau. Un sourire immense mangeant son visage alors que leurs regards venaient de se croiser. Naruto Uzumaki mit pied à terre et marcha nonchalamment vers lui, le seul bagage en sa possession tenu par sa main sur son épaule.

Une fois devant lui, la petite valise tomba dans un bruit léger au sol et Sasuke sentit deux bras puissants venir s'enrouler autour de ses épaules alors que sa tête venait rencontrer un torse musclé. Il soupira de contentement alors qu'il retrouvait enfin la chaleur familière de son amant. Il passa alors à son tour un de ses bras autour de la taille fine face à lui et l'autre passa dans le dos du blond. Une main saisit le tissu de l'uniforme militaire et ils ne bougèrent plus, profitant uniquement de la présence de l'autre.

Au bout d'un instant, ils relevèrent en même temps leurs visages pour pouvoir se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Ils lurent dans les yeux de l'autre le manque, la douleur de la séparation mais surtout la joie et l'amour éprouvés suite à ces retrouvailles.

Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe et posa son front contre celui de son amant.

« Je suis rentré, chuchota-t-il, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres rosies par le froid face à lui.

-Bienvenue à la maison. » répondit Sasuke avant de combler la distance séparant leurs lèvres.

Naruto et Sasuke, les deux âmes-sœurs que rien ne pouvait séparer étaient à nouveau réunis.

 **FIN**

 _ **Hey !**_

Comment allez-vous ? Il faut savoir qu'en ce moment je me refais toutes les saisons de NCIS et un soir en regardant un énième épisode, cette idée d'OS m'est venue en tête et j'ai bouclé cette petite histoire en seulement quelques heures. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) Je suis toute ouïe !

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 **Lisa C.**


End file.
